


Our Usual Jest

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boy x boy, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sebastian's POV, Second part in Ciel's POV, Semi explicit sex, Smut, more angst than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: This had been our usual jest, one that I normally have no trouble responding to. Being this the last time I would hear it from his lips, I actually am unsure of what to say..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A way to channel my stress and frustrations for the past few days. Written whilst in the tube, standing.. Because I apparently get the most inspired during the most inconvenient of times. :D

His kisses were feverish, sloppy, and inexperienced with his youth; but his eagerness to reciprocate made it all the more pleasing to guide him.

He was the embodiment of perfection.. A flawed mortal bare beneath me, his skin unmarred, untainted unlike his wicked soul. I made sure to taste every inch of him with my tongue, savouring his flavour in hopes of making it linger for a moment longer, for an eternity if that was possible. 

Sounds of utter debauchery pushed past his sweet lips when I take him whole in my mouth, but this time he did not bother covering them up with his fist, knowing full well how this would be the last time for him to voice them out.

My blazing eyes rolled down to take in his quivering little pucker, lonely, untouched, and seeking for some attention. Being the generous lover that I am, I gladly serviced the little hole with my tongue, lapping around the rim and eventually pushing past the first restraints and into his pulsating walls, earning a exquisitely wanton moan from my little charge.

I did not grant him the luxury of a break when I claimed his pertinent mouth instead of letting him breathe, allowing him to taste his own want against my tongue. His hands were wandering more than usual, threading through my jet mane, stroking down my back, sometimes bold enough to pump my erect cock languidly.

Whilst his mouth battled for dominance with mine, I used this to my advantage, plunging two slicked fingers to prepare him for me, raising his hips, lifting his legs, twisting his erect nipples, and prodding his insides with attentive precision; his body nothing but malleable against my heated palms.

“Take me. For the last time, take me..” He ordered, because the earl of Phantomhive does not beg for a mere servant’s touch. A deviant such as I, starving for his every essence, did not need to be told twice. I held his gaze whilst I slick up my throbbing flesh, his bicoloured eyes blown-wide and dilated from arousal, I made him like this, managed to turn him into this little harlot who craves my touch, and my touch alone.

For the last time I will worship his body akin to how his kind kneels in front of their deities, for the last time I will service his every need for I no longer have to do so right after this.. It was my time to collect as he had fulfilled his vengeance through my aid, I’ve held up my end of the bargain as an honour to the sacrifice he’d made.

I entered him gently as any lover should, watched him writhe from the feel of being filled by the devil himself. Familiar with the pleasure brought about by our salacious union, it did not take him long before wrapping both legs around my waist and urging me to move.

I pulled out until I am barely within him before plunging back in and grinding my base hard against his pelvis, repeating the cycle until he was nothing but a mess of tears and drool as he screamed my name towards the heavens. He sheaths me perfectly like some experienced whore, cries out for more even as I was practically pounding him against the mattress.

Still, I obliged like it would be my undoing not to bend from his every word, whispering how he was a disgrace as a nobleman, how needy he was like a cheap whore, how good he feels around me, how beautiful he looked, how perfect he was for a beast like I.

The moment he reached his peak was a scene worthy to be painted against the ceiling of the grandest chapel. Back arched into a perfect bow, heart shaped face flushed with euphoric bliss, and those kiss-smothered lips chanting a litany of the name he gave me. His inner walls pulsated in time with the beating inside his chest; coaxing, seducing my own orgasm to come forth as he painted himself with his own release.

When I did come, it could only be described as ethereal, a feeling that was almost as gratifying as consuming the rarest, most genuine soul I’ve ever devoured. I pumped him full of my essence, eradicating whatever was left of his innocence, ruining him entirely for anyone else, for he is **mine**.. Mine till the very end, mine to wreck, mine to rip apart, mine to rebuild, and mine to make whole..

He pants and heaves beneath me for a moment, eyes closed as I stared and took in every frantic movement of his narrow chest as though afraid it’ll stop from moving once I take my eyes off him. When he opened his eyes, they were instantly on mine, one bluer than the deepest sea, one baring my mark and our bond. He reached forward and cupped the side of my face with a darling soft hand, flashing a smile that I’m certain was as rare as his precious soul.

“Don’t fall for me, Sebastian.” He stated with a grin, like he usually does after every moment we share in bed, especially after I pepper him with kisses full of silent praises. “Answer me the usual. I want to hear it for the last time..” He brought his other hand atop my other cheek as he stated this.

This had been our usual jest, something that I normally reply with: “Of course, my lord.” because why would I? We both know of his end and it is nothing but pointless to get attached to something perishable such as a mere mortal boy.

Now that his demise is quite literally at the tips of my trembling hands, I used up all my strength to gather him in my arms and kiss his lips one last time, with no intention of ever replying to his words. His last request was something that I could not ever fulfill. For how could I?

_When I am ordered not to lie.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's point of view

How ironic would it be to be feel the safest inside the arms of your own impending doom? To be consumed by the scorching touch of his hands, knowing full well how they could rip you apart in a blink of an eye. 

During that time, _I did not care.._   


I cared not that I suddenly had the urge to map the whole expanse of his body with my mouth. Licking, sucking, marring his skin as mine whilst on my way memorizing every patch of faux flesh against my tongue, savouring the taste of him as I want it to be last I remember.   


[[MORE]]

I did not pointed out how he embraced me like he did not want to let me go, how he kissed me as though he would trade the whole world just for me, for I know a devil such as he, was not capable of caring for someone as insignificant as I was. 

He haven’t a trace of being the hellish fiend that he was as he towered over me with the most captivating pair of eyes that ever met mine, blazing like hell itself. He was the kind of perfect that sent shivers down your spine, especially whenever his more unearthly features leak past the human mask that he wore. 

As I was compelled to keep my eyes locked with his even during the time he spent between my legs, lapping at my quivering orifice and sucking eagerly at my own weeping cock; I knew that he has to be the embodiment of my every sin. Every greed for power that I felt, every bloodlust that coursed through me, was resting amid my parted thighs, stretching my hole for the union of the sinner and his sins. 

“Take me, for the last time take me.” I whispered against his lips after he had rendered me breathless with a bruising kiss. 

Then, I never knew how empty I was until he sheathed himself in me; realizing I have no one, save for him, no matter how despicable that sounds. Maybe even comparable to the noises coming out of my mouth as he snapped his hips and plunged his cock deeper, for I will never feel as whole as whenever he’s one with me. 

I cursed and used god’s name in vain as I screamed my demon’s towards the heavens that I so proudly condemned, because I’d gladly give up a pair of white downy wings just for another night of corruption with him, would rather kneel astride him, worshiping his inhuman cock with my mouth than to confess and beg forgiveness from a god that neglected me when I needed him the most. 

Wedged as I was between the mattress of my bed and his burning hot flesh, I was nowhere near asking him to stop. Every snap of hips, every ruthless jab at my prostate left me craving for more, more of this, more of that, more of him, and more of what he was willing to offer me in kind. 

I wanted it to last, to go on for so long as my consciousness would because I wanted my last memory to be filled with him in all the aspects I could think of. For he is my loyal butler, my favourite pawn, my demon, _my very own death._. 

But alas, it couldn’t.. The euphoria that he was making me feel was bound to end, much like the extension of the life he bestowed upon me. 

When I felt my peak nearing I began chanting his name, the very name that tied him to me and deviate him, my faithful dog, from all the other personas that he had took from the past, feeling like I’ve never said it enough, probably will never say it enough.. 

He emptied himself in me, like he had done a thousand times before, and yet it felt hotter that time, much more warm like it threatened to burn my core, consume me whole from the inside out as though to devour my soul wasn’t enough. 

“Don’t fall for me, Sebastian.” I told him, like I usually do, hoping the answer would still be the same, because to do so would be foolish even for someone as moronic as my butler, but secretly as I can’t bear the thought of what I would do should his answer depict what he had been conveying with his touch all evening long. 

“Answer me the usual, I want to hear it for the last time.” I asked of him, only because I wanted to hear how he had perceived me of his meal, and nothing more, until the end. For I wanted my last thought to be the same lie that I had told myself about a hundred times, that he had meant no more than my most capable pawn. 

He captured my lips in a seemingly endless kiss instead of obliging my request, as I tried so hard to interpret it as nothing but a parting gift in way of shoving the what if’s or maybe’s at the tip of my tongue. 

I called for salvation inside that rusty cage, prayed to a god that I once believed existed, instead he was the one who came to me as a form of my lascivious damnation. As though it’s part of his kind’s curse to rid me of even the slightest bit of dignity, I couldn’t feel any more at peace knowing the hands that held my bloodied own would be the very ones delivering my own downfall. 

I had ordered him a lot of things during the span of our now fulfilled contract, but one thing I emphasized the most was for it to be devoid of lies.. 

I asked him not to lie, yet until the last beating inside my chest I kept telling myself that he had meant nothing to me, as I have been insignificant to him as well. 

And with that, _I think I have done enough lying for the both of us.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this second part ruined it but I somehow wanted to give you a glimpse of the moment from Ciel's point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a second part in Ciel's POV but I don't think I have the time. :(


End file.
